Visions Of Other Worlds
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Two warriors, who have never met, begin to see the past and future of each other.
1. Red Like Roses

**AN: HEY GUYS, WOLRDCLASSHERO HERE! THIS WILL BE ONE OF MANY STORIES OF JUMP FORCE CROSS TAG BATTLE! I'LL ALSO BE BORROWING SOME MATERIAL FROM RWBYFAN1999 AND OOKAMINOKI FOR THIS STORY. MAKE SHURE YOU CHECK OUT THEIR CHANNEL FOR MORE AWESOME CONTENT! SHOUTOUT TO YOU GUYS, RWBYFAN1999 AND OOKAMINOKI! YOU TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS, TOO!**

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled in anguish. There was no telling how much time he had left! The planet was going to blow any second! "Come on, you piece of junk!" The yellow-haired man yelled, pounding the controls. "GO! GO! GO!" His eyes darted around him, looking for another option. Thankfully, as if God was on his side, he found one. He leaped out of the ship with superhuman effort into a nearby space pod. Now, where would he-? NO! There was no time to plot a course! As if his life depended on it (which it did), he fired up the engine and punched it! As the larger ship plummeted into the lava, the pod rocketed off just before it could touch it! The pod rocketed into space, the planet behind it exploding. The man finally took a deep breath. _That was a close one!_ He thought, relieved. Suddenly, he realized something. _Wait, where am I even headed?!_ There was little time to answer, as the pod zoomed off at rocket speed! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

When he awoke, he found himself on a distant planet, light years away from Planet Namek. Strange aliens were observing him curiously. He smiled. "It's my lucky day…." Son Goku moaned. "I didn't know that the circus was in town….." The Saiyan then lost consciousness, exhausted from his desperate escape.

 _When he awoke once more, Goku found his surroundings completely black. He must've dreamt about his escape from Namek, but….. was this still one? "Huh? Where am I?" He wondered. He then noticed he was wearing his orange Gi. He must've been really exhausted when he fell asleep! Then, before his very eyes, the blackness faded away to reveal him at some sort of training school and tower. It looked like it had been under attack! "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." He heard someone say. "Nani-?!" He looked around. No one was there. In the distance, he saw a white woman, with a red girl running up the tower's side. Curious, he flew upwards, careful not to be seen. "But take comfort in knowing," The voice, a woman, continued. "That I will use it in ways you would never have imagined." He then heard another woman's voice. It was much weaker. "Do you believe in destiny?" She said. The other voice sternly answered, "Yes." When Goku got to the top, he didn't land, but instead kept his distance. There, he saw something that reminded him of when he had first become a Super Saiyan. A red woman with green eyes had been pierced by an arrow from another woman with yellow eyes. Goku then noticed two things. There was an actual DRAGON there, and the red girl with silver eyes was in shock. The Saiyan wondered what to do but was too late as he saw the green-eyed woman evaporate into dust. Goku then noticed something about the younger woman. Before he could do anything, white beams shot out of her eyes! "PYRRHAAAA!" She screamed. The dragon roared as the light enveloped it. "WHAT!?" The older woman yelled as she too, was swallowed by the white. Goku took one look at the girl, then shielded his eyes. "WWWWWUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The Saiyan yelled as he was blinded by the light, then everything went white._

 _He awoke once more. This time, he was in bed. But not HIS bed. He was in some kind of medical room. Alone. Cautiously, Goku looked out the window. There, he saw a sign. "Hmmm. Vale Hospital." He read. "Never heard of that place." As he exited the room, he entered an empty corridor. He started to wonder if he was alone. As if confirming him he wasn't, a scream was heard. It sounded just like the girl from his dream, but a little older. "WUAGH!" Goku yelled. He got into a fighting position. "Who-Who-Who's there?!" He asked. No answer. He then heard the girl yell something. "WEISSSSSSSSSS!" The girl screamed, the voice coming from a nearby room, on the other side of the corridor. Goku then heard another female voice. This "Weiss" character, possibly. "Don't worry, honey!" She immediately responded. "I'm right here. And I need you to be strong for both me and our little White Rose, okay?" The other girl voice gave an "Mm Hm!", then continued to cry out in pain. This time, it was so loud that Goku had to cover his ears. He stumbled back into the room, where he accidently fell face-first into a box of needles. Due to his phobia, he was too busy panicking and trying to pull them out to hear what was being said. "What are you doing?!" The worried woman yelled to someone. "My wife is in there, giving birth!" A male doctor then answered as Goku continued to yell "OW!", as he plucked out needle after needle. No wonder he hated these things! "I know," The doctor said. "And I'm sorry, Mrs. Schnee, but we need you to wait here while Mrs. Rose gives birth to your child." "But Doc-." The woman hesitated, then headed to the waiting room, in which Goku suddenly found himself in just as he pulled out the last needle. He then noticed three women, one white with blue eyes, possibly that "Weiss" girl, A black one with yellow eyes and (strangely) cat ears, and a yellow one with purple eyes. "Uh, hi?" Goku asked, nervously. It took him a while to realize that the girls couldn't see or hear him, so this must've been a flashback or vision that had already happened or would happen. "You must be scared." Yellow said to White. "Yeah, scared shitless." White replied. "Me too." Black added. Goku was getting more and more confused. Where was he? What was going on? Why was he seeing this? "But this is also exciting." Yellow added. "I'm becoming an aunt and you're becoming a mother." It didn't take Goku long to figure out that Yellow was Red's sister. "Remember when Ruby told us she was pregnant?" Goku paused. Ruby. Why did that sound familiar? White smiled. "Clear as day." Suddenly, the scenery faded, and Goku was sent tumbling elsewhere._

 _When his surroundings came back, he found himself flying just above a motorcycle. He then heard her voice again. This "Ruby" woman. "Weiss! Great, you answered!" She spoke. Alarmed, Goku looked around, but that girl wasn't seen. How was he-? "Of course I would answer, you dolt!" White said. Goku snickered. It sure was funny, even though he had no idea what a "dolt" was. "Now, what's gotten you all excited?" White asked. "Blake and I have something very important to tell you and Yang when you get here and please hurry, I can't wait much longer!" Ruby's voice said, a bit rushed. Suddenly, Goku found himself at a nearby house, where White and Yellow met Red and Black. They seemed to be hugging and….. and… The Earth Saiyan almost hurled. Did he eat before bed? He hoped not. "So what's this you want to tell us?" Yellow asked. Red smiled. "Yang, Weiss," She smiled. "I'M FINALLY PREGNANT!" "WHAT?!" "REALLY!?" "NANI?!" Goku was shocked. They were all-! How was it-!? How could they-?! Future visions began to surge through his brain, such as Red's cravings, reading something, etc. Goku fainted, then woke up when he hit the ground. He was somehow back at the waiting room. "Congratulations, Mrs. Schnee." The doctor from earlier said. "Mrs. Rose had a healthy and smooth delivery." "Can I…. see it now?" "You may." It was then that Goku found himself in the same room Red and White were in, with Red holding something. A young human. "We have a daughter, Weiss." Red smiled. White teared up. "We… We have a little girl!" She squealed. "She'll need a name." "She does." Red smiled. "Mei. Mei Schnee. I studied other languages with Yang around the six-month mark. Mei means Rose in another language." "It's…. It's perfect." White smiled. "Welcome to the World, Mei Schnee." As the girl smiled and dreamed, White and Red shared a simple kiss. It was then that Son Goku felt himself begin to wake up. They wouldn't believe what he had seen! And yet…. Maybe the Saiyan would meet Red. Maybe….. his world would collide with countless others. Only time would tell._


	2. The Saiyan Who Was Raised On Earth

_The girl awoke in blackness. Even stranger, she wasn't wearing her pajamas. Just her casual clothing. She looked around. "Hello?" Ruby asked. Her voice echoed. "Where am I?" As if on cue, the blackness fade to reveal that she was on a strange world. Possibly not Remnant. "Alright, Ruby, that's it." Ruby Rose sighed. "No more chocolate chip cookies before-." "GOKUUUUUUUU!" "-bed." She looked around and reached for Crescent Rose…. Only it was gone. She raced up a hill and, behind it for cover, saw what was happening. An explosion of blood had happened. A man was shocked, a boy scared, a green creature possibly dead, and a white creature, a hand outstretched. He snickered. "I guess the little brat is next." The creature said. It wasn't English, yet Ruby could still understand somehow. The man started to clench his fists and bear his teeth. "You…. you're going to pay for that…" He hissed. "How dare you….. HOW DARE YOU!" Before her very eyes, Ruby saw his hair begin to glow. Seas and ground shook, lightning crashed, and small pebbles near Ruby began to float. "HOW DARE YOU…." The man hissed. "YOU'LL….. PAY FOR THIS!" With a roar of pure anger, the man exploded in yellow white. Ruby's eyes went wide, the boy gasped, and the white creature uttered a shocked "NANI!?" The dust quickly cleared, and what Ruby saw made her gasp. The man was now spiking with power, his hair upwards and golden, his eyes a greenish blue, and a yellow aura surrounding him. As if knowing what to do, the boy took the green creature in his arms and….. flew away with him. Ruby, speechless from shock, remembered when her own power was unleashed. Maybe this man and her had something in common. "I'M VERY ANGRY!" The man yelled. "FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAA!" As if counter-reacting its own way, the creature engulfed itself in purple energy, its muscles expanding. "If you really are the Super Saiyan of legend," This "Frieza" character roared. "Then you must be exterminated like all Saiyan monkeys!" What happened next was too much for Ruby to comprehend. The yellow and purple streaks flew and fought, beginning to destroy the environment around them. "I will rip you in half and blow you to dust!" The white one yelled in anger. "Blow me to dust?" The yellow one asked. "Just like that Earthling? You mean like that man?! That man's name… is KRILLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" Ruby could do nothing but watch in shock and awe as they continued their duel to the death. At one point, the man fired a beam of bluish-white energy from his hands while the creature threw a ball of purple energy with just a finger point. The battle began to escalate out of control, as the area around them began to become volcanic and hellish. Ruby got more and more worried. How could she escape this place?! Her thoughts were interrupted when the man yelled something. "FRIEZA! LOOK OUT!" It was too late. An energy disked emerged from behind and sliced the creature in half! It then fell, possibly dead. The man turned to leave, but hesitated. He looked back at his fallen foe. With an outstretched hand, he gave the creature some energy. "It's over." The man said before flying away. Then, the creature, still alive somehow, rose up. "I…. I'm….. the strongest…. In the universe!" He roared. "And that…. That is why….. you…. horrible….. monster….. you must….." He then reached out, shooting a purple beam. "YOU MUST DIE BY MY HAND!" Ruby was about to scream at the man to look out, but he turned and saw what was coming. "YOU FOOL!" The man yelled, then shot a beam of yellow energy from his hand. The creature was then destroyed when the yellow beam hit him. Ruby then looked at the man. He had hated the creature for possibly killing a man, possibly his friend, but he looked…. Sad, somehow. Before she could do anything else, the man flew off, and the world faded to black._

 _When Ruby awoke once more, she saw that same man facing a figure she hadn't seen before. "You won't stand a chance either, father." The other man hissed. "We'll see soon enough, Xicor." The man said. "You ready?" The man braced himself. And then…. Started screaming._ Woah. _Ruby thought._ Does this guy even know the meaning of quiet? _She then watched as them man regained his golden hair. Then, he went further. And even further. Eventually, he gained red fur, black hair, and a tail. But he didn't stop there. After another flash, Ruby saw the man with silver hair, protruding down his back, along with grey fur and a grey tail. The white and black-haired man smirked. "So, you've gone beyond Super Saiyan 4." He smirked. "Come. Let us test your strength." As the two clashed, Ruby felt her world go black once more._

She finally woke up, for real this time. She was alone, possibly because the others had awoken before her. It had been a week since Salem and her Grimm forces were defeated, and Beacon was now reclaimed. Ruby started to remember. Last night, she had finally confessed her love to Weiss, and shared their first kiss under Remnant's moon. And it had felt good. Really good. Now she knew how Jaune felt. Maybe the same thing would happen to Yang. But Ruby was still puzzled about what she had seen. Who was that man? Why did he seem familiar? Was there a connection between him and her? Meh, it didn't matter. Ruby then looked at her belly. She sighed, happily. "Soon." She whispered. "Very soon."


	3. Fused Futures

_Son Ruku Rose. Yes, that is my name. Worlds have now collided. I have faced both Ruby Rose and Son Goku. Both are strong. Both have what it takes. But right now, I am having a fusion between a vision and a flashback. His past. Her future. On the left side, I see Chi-Chi, a young Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi. On the right, I can see a worried Yang, Weiss, her wife, Ruby, and her 3-year-old daughter, Mei. I also hear screaming. Son Goku in fear, Blake Belladonna in pain. "Y-YANG!" The Faunus cries, with me seeing moments earlier. "IT HURTS!" "I know, Blakey." Her wife ensures. "But I need you to pull through this for me and our little Bumblebee, ok?" "I-I'll try, Y-Ya-Yang." "Shhh, don't try to talk." Her beautiful blonde mother-to-be brawler wife hushes. "Just bring our little Bumblebee into this world." She then goes to wait with her sister, sister-in-law, and niece. Meanwhile, I look beyond the dividing line to the painful, yet hilarious, scenario. Poor Krillin and Gohan are shaking, with Gohan hiding behind his book. "Gohan, you've got to catch up with your homework!" His mother scolds. "Keep studying!" I then turn to the master and the student. "Why are you shaking like that, Krillin?" Roshi asks. "Uh, because I'm cold!" Another scream follows, causing poor Krillin to shiver from the "cold". Having enough, I decide to cancel the flashback and focus on things to come. "M-m-Mommy?" Mei asks her silver-eyed mother. "W-will Aunt Blakey be okay? She-she seems to be very hurt." "Don't worry, my little white rose." Ruby hushes, ruffling her daughter's hair. "She'll be fine! I was like that too when I gave birth to you!" "Are you scared?" Weiss asks her sister-in-law. "Yeah. I'm even scared shi-." "SIS!" Ruby scolds. "There are kids here! More specifically, MY kid!" "Right, sorry." The Silver-Eyed Warrior then turned to her child. "Soon, you'll have a cousin to play with! Isn't that great!?" "Y-yeah, I… I guess." Mei stammered. "But knowing that I came here like this…. It… scares me." Another one of Blake's birth-giving screams causes Mei to cry in fear. "WAAAAAAHHHH!" "Ah! Shhh, it's okay, my little girl, it's all going to be okay." "MOMMAAAAA! I'M SCAAAAAAARED! BWAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Ugh. I decide to go back to when the pregnancy was announced. It's almost similar to Ruby's announcement. The Faunus even has the strange cravings, with Yang studying languages with her pregnant sister. I go forward again. Good, the screaming has stopped, along with Mei's cries of fear. "Trust me, my little daughter," Ruby assures her offspring. "The day Blakey announced she was having your cousin on your 3_ _rd_ _birthday was the best day of your auntie's life." I then fast-forward just a little bit to where Bumblebee meet their new child. "She's beautiful." Yang says. I don't have to be an expert to know what the new daughter is. She's half human, half Faunus. Just like Gohan is half human, half Saiyan. "Aww," Mei coos. "Look Mommy! She's a kitty!" I can't tell if Blake's expression is happiness or fear. She must be remembering her own childhood. "Welcome to the world, Li Belladonna." Yang coos to her newborn child. She then turns to her wife. "She looks just like you, cat ears and all." She whispers into her ear. "I'll love her just like I love you, my little kitten." Upon hearing this, the one/fourth of a feline purrs. "Awwwww! She purrs like you, too!" I smile. A new generation. Mei Schnee. Li Belladonna. They remind me of someone else. Of course! I exit the vision and trigger another one from my other world. This vision has two warriors: Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. I'm not easily fooled by their names. They're not the sons of those Saiyan warriors. More like their great great grandsons! Ah ha, here it is. I begin the vision of their fight at the World Tournament Arena, with Goku Jr's grandmother, Pan, in the stands. Having an idea, I begin another vision in which Mei and Li fight each other at Amity Coliseum. Mei and Li trigger their Semblances, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr go Super Saiyan. What follows are both announcers yelling: "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" The girls charge at each other, the boys use Instant Transmission to take the fight to the air. I smile as I spectate the two fights. It won't be long until even the past and future collide with the present of their worlds…._

The story continues in Jump Force Cross Tag Battle! Don't Escape from Crossing Fate and Unite to Fight!


End file.
